mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Kazuya Mishima
Kazuma "Kazuya" Mish Mishima is a primary villain from the Tekken fighting game series. He made his debut in Tekken 1 while he was the final boss of Tekken 2. He was the true ruler of Never Never Land before his removal at the hands of Shinnok. He is perhaps the best known as 'The Lord of Sin'. He is mentioned in Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero. Story Devil Kazuya's fall from grace was caused by his lust for money and power, but more specifically, his bullying, constant trolling and abusing of the thunder god, Raiden. At the dawn of time, when the planets were created, Mishima insulted Raiden by saying he didn't participate in the creation of the planets and that he only ruined everything. However, Kazuma couldn't bully Raiden anymore without the Elder Gods being aware of his actions. To resolve this issue without telling him twice to stop, Kazuya was banished to the deepest regions of the Never Never Land. However, after exploring the Never Never Land, a world without a ruler, he learned how to tame and beat the wild demons into submission, making them obey only him, which in turn made him extremely powerful. With this powers, whatsoever, also came great torturing methods and brutal tactics he learned he could use on those who were destined to go to Hell. A Elder God, by the name of Shinnok, like Kazuya, also fall from grace which was caused by his lust for power and his desire to take the planet Earth for himself. After the planets were created, Shinnok desired to rule Earth, and thus acquire for himself immense power. However, Shinnok couldn't enter the Earth without the Gods being aware of that. To resolve this problem, Shinnok created a powerful amulet, weakened the dimensional barriers, and entered Earth. During the war against his fellow gods, he came into direct conflict with the thunder god Raiden. While in the final stages of the war, Raven was forced to choose between sacrificing Earth's indigenous races, or ceding the rule of Earth to Shinnok. The Elder Gods intervened, and assisted Raiden in his struggle. Raiden defeated Shinnok, and stripped him of his amulet and his status as an Elder God. Shinnok was then banished to the Never Never Land in the same manner as Mishima. However, at the expense of Shinnok's defeat, the dimensional fibres of the worlds were severely weakened, and the Saurians - Earth's indigenous life form at the time - were nearly exterminated. End of the Rule In the Never Land, Shinnok endured constant torture from the ruler Kazuma. Shinnok remained at his mercy until meeting and allying himself with the sorcerer Quan Chi. Together they were able to overthrow Kazuya, and Shinnok was installed as Hell's new ruler. As his fate after Shinnok's usurpation is not specified, Mishima's current status is unknown. Tekken 7 On late July, 2018, Kazuya watches from a large tower in Japan as Heihachi Mishima, his descendant cursed with the Devil Gene announces the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6, not surprised that Heihachi is interesting in nothing more than the mula it makes. Learning that Heihachi is searching for Jin Kazama as he plans to use him for experiments, Kazuya assumes he is searching for him as well and makes plans on how to stop the old fool at once and end his cursed bloodline. Later, Kazuya witnesses Akuma at the Mishima dojo, fighting Heihachi. However, after learning that Akuma was sent by his mother to kill both: Heihachi and himself, he disbelieves it, laughing maniacally and says that his mother's task to kill him and Heihachi sounds absurd. He also wants to know how powerful Akuma is. In the same time he suspects Heihachi faking his death at the hands of Akuma and that turns out to be correct. He is soon confronted by Akuma a day later on the top of Mishima Corporation, and is quickly overwhelmed by Akuma's powers, and then transforms into a more demonic form of himself to increase his powers, not knowing that his devil form has been caught on camera by the Mishima Corp. Kazuya and Akuma are then attacked by Heihachi's helicopters who shoot down Akuma and Kazuya. Akuma's fate is left unknown, while Kazuya survives the attack, but the whole public (except some hardcore atheists or people who thinks it's photoshopped) now knows of his existence since he was exposed to the world. Vowing to have the last laugh as a counterattack to Heihachi, Kazuya shoots his demonic blaster from his third eye at Heihachi's satellite, causing it to plummet down to the planet and destroy an entire city. The world mistakenly believes that the Mishima Corp. destroyed its own satellite to kill a bunch of people, while some believe it was a technological accident, like Chernobyl. A few hours later, Heihachi confronts Kazuya in Hell. As they fight, Kazuya changes into his purest devil form and nearly kills his descendant. As of result Heihachi musters all of his remaining electrical strength and strikes back, causing the Purple Demon to revert back to his more regular form. Even though the two of them have become severely weakened at this point, they continue to exchange blows in each other's faces when Heihachi headbutts Kazuya. After falling down, looking up to the man he created due to his wicked ways back when he was in Heavens, Kazuya finally gets up and knocks down Heihachi with a deadly blow to the chest, which presumably stopped his heart and killed him. To be sure, however, he takes Heihachi's body and tosses him into Clurkicus' Deep-frying Volcano, repeating the same scene where Heihachi threw Daiko Mishima down a cliff or where Daiko threw Heihachi down the WWE Studios. Kazuya's fate after this is unknown, but it is assumed he still lives in Hell, wandering around like a jester, planning on dethroning Shinnok or killing the rest of the Mishima Family or/and the Kazama Clan. Personality and traits Kazuya is a power-hungry, unforgiving entity who is motivated by greed above all else, and enjoys causing pain to other people and gods, suggesting a very sadistic nature as well. He displays no remorse for the damage that he caused to Raiden and other gods in his quest for absolute power and control over the universe. He is also extremely arrogant, as he believes that his power is unmatchable. He appears to be very cunning and is ruthless in battles, but not enough to defeat an Elder God and a wicked sorcerer. Kazuya possess some shred intelligence as well, though. Trivia *Both Kazuya and Shinnok are living proofs that you cannot take over nothing until you get rid of your enemies first. **However, that might count more on Shinnok's matter, as he was more of a successful megalomaniac while Kazuya was a simple heartless bully, all talk and no bawls. Gallery Old_Kazuya.jpg|Kazuya in Tekken 2. Kazuya_cartoon.jpg|Kazuma in a cartoon. Mishima_devil.png|Mishima. Kazuya_art.jpg|Kazuya's scary heart-attacking giving face. Devil_Kazuya_flying.jpg|"Squadala! We're off!" Devil_Kazuya.jpg|Triggered Kazuma. Kazuya_twice.png|Kazuya in his purest demonic form. Jin_VS_Kazuya_cute_Devils.jpg|Kazuya battling Jin with a rope with a hanging Heihachi. Theme song Kazuya Mishima's theme song is The Satanist by Behemoth, as as we all know: it really does fit him. Category:Japanese Category:Satanism Category:Demons Category:Filled with Evil Category:Bullies Category:Greedy Characters Category:Arrogant Characters Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Power Level over 9000!!!! Category:Characters Category:Sadists Category:Dictator Category:Old Farts Category:Immortal Category:Misanthropes Category:Scary! Category:! Category:Mentioned Characters Category:MK Category:Cute people Category:Antagonists Category:Tekken Category:Characters with Theme Songs Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Giants Category:Overweight characters Category:Former Good Guys Category:Martial Artist